


Feito Doce

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Chanyeol era fã de carteirinha do solista Byun Baekhyun e dono de uma fanbase dedicada a ele. Ele só não esperava que o ídolo estivesse metido no mesmo grupo que ele, muito ciente de seus surtos com o photoshoot para o álbum Delight. Também não esperava que esses surtos fossem fazer com que acabasse nos braços do cantor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Feito Doce

**Author's Note:**

> plot original no meu twitter (https://twitter.com/indelikaido/status/1259894679073705984)
> 
> espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Capítulo Único

Você quer? Então diga

Ser fã era uma atividade que consumia grande parte do tempo e dos neurônios de Park Chanyeol. O motivo era bem simples: seu ídolo era o demônio em pessoa.

Acompanhava Byun Baekhyun desde seu debut, em 2012, com um solo intitulado _What is Love?_. Na época, seu mais novo ídolo tinha apenas seus dezenove anos — assim como Chanyeol, que estava no meio de uma faculdade de design de interiores — e mal e mal tinha saído da puberdade, mas havia algo de muito singular naquele adolescente assustado que lhe fascinava.

Poderia ser a voz, aveludada e doce como mel, que cantava todas as notas com uma naturalidade que chegava a ser sobrenatural. Ou quem sabe fosse a forma como ele parecia ser duas pessoas diferentes: era uma graça, uma fofura fora dos palcos, e um demônio em cima deles. Enquanto estavam em _Sing For You_ , _For Life_ e _One and Only_ , a vida de fã era muito mais suportável. Ser soft stan era muito mais fácil; não tinha quem não caísse no charminho daquele moleque que não escondia seu amor pela fanbase que ficava cada vez mais enorme.

O problema de verdade começou em 2019.

Chanyeol tinha um círculo de amizades pequeno, mas quase que completamente pautado em pessoas que conheciam muito bem seu amor pelo astro do Kpop — ou do K-R&B — e o quanto era capaz de surtar completamente por qualquer coisinha sobre ele que saísse como novidade na mídia. Fosse uma foto, fosse um vídeo, ele estava lá bem firme e forte indo à loucura por causa de tudo que envolvia Baaekhyun. De um jeito saudável, é claro.

Em 2019 aconteceu o marco da carreira do Byun, que lhe mandou aos topos dos charts na velocidade da luz. Psycho.

Tinha sentimentos agridoces a respeito dessa música, porque ela era _muito boa_. Tudo no MV lhe deixava absolutamente encantado e poderia muito bem fazer uma dissertação de quarenta páginas sobre o quão boa era a letra da música. No entanto, pela primeira vez, conseguiu uma folga da faculdade e do trabalho e foi a um show ver Baekhyun. Ao vivo e em cores, muitas cores, bem na primeira fileira.

Vê-lo no MV e no palco — com o terno vermelho e preto, _harness_ e com o peito à mostra — eram duas coisas bem diferentes e foi muito complicado manter a máscara de tranquilidade durante o show. Sua grande sorte era que estava sentado, porque a pressão tinha caído tão rapidamente que imaginou que desmaiaria quando captou com a câmera do celular o momento em que o cantor fez contato visual consigo.

Sua humilde conta no twitter explodiu depois daquele vídeo. Eram muitos retweets, muita gente chamando-lhe de sortudo por ter conseguido aquele privilégio, muitas pessoas novas lhe seguindo. Atingiu a marca de dez mil seguidores duas semanas após o show e a caixa de mensagens dos aplicativos estava constantemente lotada, mas não havia nada que gostasse mais do que conversar naqueles grupos atolados de fãs que, assim como ele, buscavam em Baekhyun um refúgio da mesmice.

Psycho se foi, 2019 trouxe a dádiva de UN Village como repackage do álbum anterior, junto com um Baekhyun de vinte e seis anos, cabelo platinado e roupas folgadas. E um feat com o DEAN, que era o sonho de todo _shiner_ desde que o mundo era mundo. Foi um ano sem defeitos, mas que jamais superaria 2020.

Estava no intervalo de almoço, com Kim Jongdae ao seu lado — o único de seus colegas de trabalho que não era tão fascinado assim pelo cantor —, quando um surto generalizado se iniciou em um dos grupos de mensagens do qual era integrante. Jongdae era mil vezes menor que si e tinha um sorrisinho engraçado e olhos astutos, um cara genuinamente simpático e muito habilidoso com trabalhos manuais e com cores. Geralmente pegavam e assinavam projetos juntos porque se complementavam perfeitamente e porque dessa forma podia ter livre acesso às bochechas de April, a filhinha de dois anos do Kim, que era praticamente sua sobrinha.

O _Kyoong Club_ era um grupo pago, que recebia imagens exclusivas e conteúdo especial sobre o Baekhyun. Não concordava com aquela ideia estúpida de pagar para ter acesso a um artista público, mas Chanyeol era cadelinha daquele homem e fez o possível para pagar a assinatura, mesmo contrariado.

Suas mentions no twitter e no aplicativo estavam a ponto de estourar e não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar. Quando abriu as mensagens, seu queixo caiu da maneira mais literal possível. Deixou o garfo com a porção de comida em cima do prato, intocado e inconformado com o que via.

— Alô, Chanyeol? Eu estava falando algo importante! — Jongdae estalou os dedos à sua frente, mas a atenção do Park estava em algo mil vezes mais importante naquele momento.

— Hã, sim, claro…

Suspirou, levantando-se um pouquinho para tentar espiar o que rolava na telinha do celular dele, extremamente curioso para saber o que deixava seu rosto tão vermelho e o motivo pelo qual digitava a uma velocidade de seiscentas palavras por minuto.

Todo mundo do _Kyoong Club_ marcava Chanyeol naquela foto porque sabiam que um dos maiores FCs do Baekhyun precisava urgentemente tomar um posicionamento a respeito daquele absurdo. O absurdo em questão eram as fotos e o teaser novo do próximo álbum, Delight. Não havia posicionamento coerente o suficiente pra traduzir o emaranhado de pensamentos dele a respeito das fotos onde o cantor aparecia deitado no chão, a jaqueta aberta até o meio do peito, uma adorável e fina gargantilha dourada pendendo contra a pele ligeiramente bronzeada.

Seria aquela a visão que se tinha quando os bons e justos iam para o céu?

Chanyeol não pensou nem por um segundo quando respondeu a uma das citações, alternando entre o twitter e o club freneticamente para conseguir ver o que estava rolando nos dois lugares. Se ainda restasse um por cento de soft stan dentro de si, estava totalmente morto e enterrado por causa daquelas fotos e não sabia ao certo se estava triste com aquele fato.

[11/5 12:03] yeol-byun: eu gostaria MUITO de mamar o Baekhyun

[11/5 12:03] yeol-byun: esse homem me dá um cansaço

[11/5 12:04] yeol-byun: vejo ele e já quero SENTAR

Uma enxurrada de mensagens com risadas e acusações preencheram a tela, inundando Chanyeol com perguntas a respeito do paradeiro de seu espírito fofo e cheio de carinho pelo Baekhyun.

Bom, havia carinho. Mas agora havia também um tesão latente e vergonhoso, atípico a ele, que provavelmente se estendia a toda fanbase. Ele só tinha _muitos_ seguidores, essa era a diferença. Talvez tenha deixado escapar mais um pouco do caos que se passava em sua cabeça quando mencionou o vídeo publicado pela conta oficial do cantor e aumentou mais ainda o número de pessoas compartilhando de seu surto.

_@BYUNIVERSE says:_

_apaga por favor um monte de gente ta pedindo pra apagar e um monte de gente passa mal tem gente que morre de tesão então apaga isso não é engraçado e da muito tesão apaga por favor um monte de gente ta pedindo pra apagar tá dando gatilho por fav_

— Chanyeol, eu adoraria que você me desse um segundo da sua atenção. ‘Tô ficando preocupado. — Jongdae tentou novamente, cruzando os braços.

Ele deixou o celular sobre a mesa, apertando os lados da pobre mobília com os dedos. Os nós ficaram brancos com a força que colocava ali, os olhos arregalados na direção do amigo.

— Eu acho que vou ter um infarto. Preciso tirar o dia de folga.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando o riso. — É mesmo? E qual seria o motivo?

— Estou morrendo de amores. E de tesão. — Murmurou, sério.

_Certo_. Lá estava ele, Jongdae, presenciando mais um surto de Chanyeol. Não tinha visto o que acontecera com o MV de Psycho, mas lembrava-se muito bem de 2017 e do _incidente kokobop_.

— Você falou a mesma coisa quando quebrou a tela de um iPhone no meio do escritório por causa do Baekhyun de mullets.

Ele suspirou, exasperado, desbloqueando o aparelho e praticamente esfregando a foto do cantor na cara do amigo.

— Isso aqui é coisa séria! Por favor, eu quero processar esse homem. Pedir indenização.

— Eu vou te dar um motivo pra processar alguém se não parar com esse celular, que saco. — Segurou a mão do Park e olhou a foto, revirando os olhos. — Ok, ele é bonito. E daí? Você não vai ter um infarto, para de ser dramático.

Ignorou Jongdae e continuou respondendo aos outros membros do chat, o coração batendo acelerado com aquela adrenalina. Todo comeback era especial, mas depois de um tempo acabara por se acostumar àquela rotina de fã. No entanto, Delight tinha reacendido dentro de si uma vontade sobrenatural de ficar pendurado nas redes sociais à espera de qualquer migalhinha.

[11/5 12:10] yeol-byun: deixando bem claro que INFELIZMENTE as notícias são verdadeiras

[11/5 12:12] yeol-byun: Byun Baekhyun foi diagnosticado com fortes dores nas costas por carregar o peso de ser o melhor vocalista da nação e um grande gostoso, orem por ele!

Ele não teria um infarto, isso era bem óbvio; era jovem e tinha a saúde de um cavalo. Todavia, nada lhe impedia de passar o dia ansioso pelo momento em que entraria no Twitter para revisitar todas aquelas fotos e comentários sobre o novo álbum. Park Chanyeol era um ansioso irremediável.

…

Seu apartamento tinha tudo, menos espaço, mas gostava de se enfiar na varandinha que dava para o beco ao lado do prédio quando precisava esfriar a cabeça. O dia tinha sido muito cheio de altos e baixos, dentro e fora do trabalho, e só queria alguns minutos longe de confusão. Alguns minutos bebendo uma coca cola gelada e tocando violão bem baixinho para aproveitar enquanto o vizinho do andar de baixo não chegava do trabalho, era tudo que precisava para relaxar antes de fazer o jantar.

Acontece que ele era um grande ímã de confusões. Tivera anos e anos para aprender aquilo, fugindo de brigas na escola causadas por piadinhas e recebendo olhares tortos por causa de seu jeito um pouco exagerado demais. Sua resolução de fim de ano tinha sido ficar pelo menos uma semana sem se meter em enrascadas por causa de sua grande boca e até então não tinha conseguido cumprir. Estava em maio.

O celular em seu bolso vibrou com a chegada de alguma notificação; talvez fosse algo comum, mas sabia muito bem que ele só fazia aquilo quando chegavam mensagens em seu número original. O perfil no _Kyoong Club_ não tinha nenhum vínculo obrigatório com seu número, mas qualquer um tinha acesso a ele se quisesse falar algo em particular. Por sorte, eram muito raras as ocasiões em que aquilo acontecia, uma vez que seus amigos e seguidores eram muito educados.

Aquelas vibrações eram no mínimo suspeitas.

Deixou o violão de lado e puxou o celular, dando de cara com um número que jamais tinha visto na vida.

[11/5 18:38] número desconhecido: você é o cara que estava dizendo que ia me mamar?

[11/5 18:38] número desconhecido: ou algo do gênero

[11/5 18:39] número desconhecido: me desculpe, sou um pouco confuso com tecnologia… haha

Chanyeol clicou no número, intrigado, o celular exibindo um perfil de alguém com uma foto de Baekhyun no ícone. E Byun Baekhyun no nome. Bom, aquilo não era exatamente incomum entre as pessoas daquele chat do qual participava.

[11/5 18:40] yeol-byun: eu me referia ao Baekhyun de verdade…

[11/5 18:40] yeol-byun: acho que houve um engano aqui hahaha

[11/5 18:41] número desconhecido: é por isso que eu vim aqui, ué

[11/5 18:42] número desconhecido: você é uma gracinha

Aquilo estava ficando um pouco mais estranho do que gostaria.

[11/5 18:42] número desconhecido: normalmente não falo diretamente com fãs, mas eu fiquei curioso

[11/5 18:43] número desconhecido: principalmente depois de ler o seu surto no twitter

[11/5 18:43] yeol-byun: amigo eu tenho CERTEZA de que você está delirando

[11/5 18:44] yeol-byun: eu nem te conheço, isso é um pouquinho invasivo

[11/5 18:50] número desconhecido: não era invasivo quando falava de mim? hahaha

[11/5 18:51] número desconhecido: como é o seu nome? pode atender uma ligação?

Chanyeol estava definitivamente pronto para bloquear aquele número, mas queria muito matar a curiosidade. Aquele papo era estranho, mas não tinha um pingo de autopreservação e queria ir até o fim com aquela conversa para saber quem estava falando daquele jeito consigo. Se não fosse loucura demais, diria que era Baekhyun falando naquele chat, mas esse era um grande “se”. Grande e impossível.

[11/5 18:52] yeol-byun: é Chanyeol

[11/5 18:52] yeol-byun: posso, mas a minha câmera vai ficar desligada.

[11/5 18:53] número desconhecido: só quero te mostrar uma coisinha.

O tal desconhecido fez a chamada e Chanyeol deixou tocar algumas vezes, o polegar tampando a câmera por medo de se revelar para algum sádico em busca de pessoas ingênuas. Quando finalmente atendeu, a ligação demorou algum tempo para se estabilizar, o celular exibindo uma imagem que beirava ao improvável; Byun Baekhyun, com um sorrisinho de canto, o cabelo castanho ligeiramente bagunçado e espalhado no que parecia ser uma fronha com estampa de _Star Wars_.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, processando aquela imagem. Em sua cabeça, ainda considerava a possibilidade de ser algum vídeo já existente, mas aquilo foi completamente descartado quando o Byun começou a falar.

— _E aí, Chanyeol? Vai responder à minha pergunta agora?_ — Ele sorriu como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais, desligando a ligação logo em seguida.

Se fosse 2017 novamente, jogaria o celular pela varanda no mais puro desespero. Não conseguia nem mesmo enumerar seus pensamentos naquele instante — mas vou fazê-lo por ele —.

  1. Tinha falado em público, diretamente para seu cantor favorito, que adoraria _mamar_ ele;



  1. Byun Baekhyun estava lhe questionando a respeito daquela vontade que tinha deixado bem explícita;



  1. Chanyeol tinha dito a ele que estava delirando;



  1. Não vamos esquecer da sentada e do tesão.



Deixou o celular em cima da cadeira onde estava sentado, afastando-se dele como se fosse algo radioativo e questionando se não era tarde demais para deletar todas as contas e ir viver como um monge tibetano no pé de alguma montanha, bem longe das mensagens que continuavam chegando.

[11/5 19:01] número desconhecido: espero que eu tenha provado algo :’)

[11/5 19:02] número desconhecido: perdeu a linha, Chanyeol?

[11/5 19:02] número desconhecido: cadê você? nem falou nada… achei que fosse muito fã.

[11/5 19:03] número desconhecido: espero não ter infartado depois da chamada de vídeo… seria uma pena.

Pegou o celular com as mãos trêmulas, repassando mentalmente aquelas mensagens. Não conseguia conceber que ele estava tão interessado em seu paradeiro depois daquela _série de coisas_ que tinha feito durante o dia.

[11/5 19:09] yeol-byun: estou surpreso, não morto

[11/5 19:09] yeol-byun: não esperava por isso…

[11/5 19:10] yeol-byun: provou muitas coisas, Baekhyun, mas não sou surtado assim (pelo menos não normalmente)

Enviou as últimas mensagens e deixou o celular de lado, o coração batendo com força contra o peito como se fosse sair voando a qualquer segundo. Precisava de um banho frio e de dez minutos de meditação para conseguir responder a Baekhyun sem parecer um adolescente de quinze anos.

Aquela noite prometia muitas coisas inesperadas.

…

O dia onze passou rapidamente depois de sua primeira conversa com o cantor. Ainda estava muito hesitante para responder a ele e muitas vezes não sabia ao certo o que ele tinha na cabeça quando lhe chamara para conversar no privado, mas era bom ter uma companhia diferente para variar. Teria apagado os tweets que fizera ao surtar pelas fotos e pelo teaser, mas optou por deixá-los como estavam.

Baekhyun já sabia de tudo, afinal.

Quando encontrou Jongdae, na segunda feira seguinte, mal conseguiu colocar em palavras tudo que tinha acontecido durante o fim de semana. Os dois estavam juntos, debruçados em cima de um projeto urgente, quando foi forçado a colocar pra fora o que estava lhe deixando tão inquieto.

Não era muito difícil ler o Park. Ele pegava as miniaturas de móveis e brincava com elas, organizando tudo por cor e tamanho só para desmanchar tudo novamente e recomeçar aquela atividade. Para alguém focado como Jongdae, era uma tortura tentar falar sobre o trabalho quando uma criança de vinte e sete anos se divertia com mesas de cabeceira e mini sofás.

— Se você colocar essas tralhas em ordem mais uma vez eu te faço engolir aquele meu caderno das paletas da Pantone.

Arregalou os olhos e largou a mini mobília, as mãos repousando sobre o próprio colo.

— Sem violência. É muito grande.

— Vou deliberadamente ignorar esse comentário porque tô de bom humor hoje… O que aconteceu?

— O que você falaria se eu chegasse em você e te contasse que estou conversando com Byun Baekhyun?

Jongdae deu de ombros, largando a caneta em cima da mesa digitalizadora. — Que você estaria insuportável se isso tivesse acontecido. — Foi a vez do mais velho de arregalar os olhos, virando-se para encarar o amigo em busca de algum vestígio de brincadeira em seus olhos. — Calma, você _está_ insuportável. Chanyeol…

— Ele me chamou para conversar em privado na sexta-feira, mas eu não acreditei que era ele até que provasse por uma chamada de vídeo. — Contou de maneira casual, o tom de voz mais baixo por medo de que alguém ouvisse a conversa dos dois. As paredes do escritório eram finas.

— Isso é incrível e um pouco inacreditável! Como você está?

Chanyeol riu de nervoso, sentindo o celular em sua calça vibrar pela milésima vez. — Desesperado. Esse homem leu as minhas mensagens falando que queria _mamar_ ele, _sentar e latir_ para ele. Que eu queria que ele me sufocasse com as coxas enormes dele. Coisas do tipo, sabe?

Assobiou, cobrindo os ouvidos no meio da fala dele. O amigo ficou vermelho e baixou a cabeça, metendo-a entre as mãos e gemendo de agonia.

— Você está sendo um pouco gráfico demais, essa parte eu dispenso.

— Desculpa. Enfim, eu quero me esconder pra sempre em casa só de pensar que ele leu tudo isso.

— Como você sabe?

Levantou o rosto e piscou, atônito. Jongdae amava o amigo, mas tinha que reconhecer que às vezes ele conseguia ser muito obtuso.

— Hã? — Poucas pessoas teriam a capacidade de entender a inteligência elevada de Park Chanyeol quando o assunto era flerte.

— Criatura, como você sabe que ele leu? Deve ter sido tanta gente falando sobre as fotos, tanta gente falando a mesma coisa que você… Não é um pouco demais supor isso?

Explodiu em gargalhadas, atingindo o ombro do outro com um tapão. O Kim respirou fundo, arranjando forças do cosmos para conseguir lidar com a situação, esperando até que a crise de risos aparentemente desmotivada acabasse.

— Oh, Jongdae… Ele me chamou perguntando se eu era o cara que queria mamar ele. Baekhyun sabe que eu falei tudo aquilo e um pouco mais, esse é o motivo pelo qual eu estou tão desesperado, entende? — Enxugou uma lágrima, o riso morrendo em seus lábios e perdurando em seus olhos. Estava mortificado de nervosismo, mas não conseguia não achar sua situação cômica.

O amigo pareceu ponderar algo mentalmente, voltando a brincar com a caneta entre os dedos. — Então entra no jogo, Chanyeol, nem parece que é um homem adulto. Se ele te chamou por causa disso é porque tem interesse, Baekhyun não se arriscaria a manchar a própria imagem se não estivesse com vontade de te ver cumprir o que falou.

O sangue pareceu gelar em suas veias enquanto ouvia o amigo, divagando com a memória das mensagens que tinham trocado; ele sempre era muito saidinho, mas imaginava que fosse o jeitinho do Byun e não algo que pudesse ser considerado como interessado. Ele não voltava no assunto, mas de alguma forma suas falas sempre beiravam ao teor sexual, deixando Chanyeol muito confuso. Mais do que o normal.

— Talvez. Não sei por quê ele teria interesse em mim, mas pode ser.

— Chanyeol eu JURO que vou te virar um tapão alguma hora dessas. Lava a boca antes de se depreciar desse jeito, você é um homem lindo e bem sucedido e tem toda a capacidade física e intelectual de atrair esse cantorzinho meia boca. Para.

Sorriu pequeno, deixando passar aquele comentário sobre Baekhyun. Normalmente não sentia-se de fato uma pessoa desinteressante, mas a aura do Byun — mesmo que via mensagens — lhe fazia sentir-se pequeno e desprotegido. Talvez fosse fruto de todos aqueles comentários e pensamentos a respeito do ídolo, mas só conseguiria comprovar sua teoria se colocando de frente para ele.

Pessoalmente.

…

Marcar um encontro com Baekhyun não fora exatamente fácil. A princípio ele tinha se demonstrado muito animado e admito que já queria propor aquilo, mas que tinha medo de soar como um idiota. Isso deixou Chanyeol ainda mais bobo do que o normal e cheio de expectativas. Ele apenas se esqueceu de que estava lidando com um artista popular mundo afora e não com seu colega de faculdade que pediu pra sair consigo após uns amassos em uma festa qualquer. Não seria tão simples.

Depois de quase dois meses de puro debate e estratégias frustradas, a oportunidade veio em forma de trabalho: Baekhyun exigiu que Chanyeol fosse o decorador do estúdio onde gravaria seu primeiro live session. O Park não sabia exatamente as circunstâncias daquele pedido, mas estava especialmente nervoso enquanto esperava na recepção de um prédio comercial muito luxuoso, muito consciente de que suas roupas talvez não fossem as mais apropriadas para a situação.

Baekhyun chegou em um carro preto junto com uma figura conhecida por todos os fãs mais antigos; Kim Junmyeon era o empresário por trás da carreira de sucesso do Byun e raramente aparecia na mídia porque por algum motivo tinha pegado trauma das confusões no aeroporto e preferia pegar vôos durante a madrugada para diminuir a probabilidade de ser incomodado e de colocar o idol em risco. Apesar daquilo, quando aparecia ao lado de seu _pupilo_ , parecia ser uma pessoa muito agradável de se ter por perto.

Ele foi o primeiro a notar Chanyeol na recepção, sentado de maneira obviamente desconfortável no sofá branco. A camisa branca era um pouquinho larga e estava meio enfiada no jeans escuro, meio para fora, as mangas dobradas até o meio dos cotovelos. Ele tinha um cabelo tão bonito que até mesmo o empresário sentiu vontade de enfiar os dedos nos fios negros bem aparados. Cutucou Baekhyun com o cotovelo, uma vez que ele ainda permanecia de cabeça baixa para esconder o rosto com o boné preto.

Não apoiava totalmente a forma como ele tinha conhecido o decorador porque o Byun era praticamente um filho para si e odiaria vê-lo colocar a carreira em risco por algo tão superficial quanto uma transa. Quando viu o rosto dele se iluminar ao ver o fã, no entanto, decidiu que deveria rever seus conceitos.

Baekhyun podia não admitir que sentia muito mais do que atração sexual por Chanyeol, mas Junmyeon sabia ler carinho nos olhos do mais novo.

— Vá falar com ele, Baek. Eu vou pegar as nossas credenciais. — Sussurrou, empurrando o menor na direção do Park.

Ele deu os primeiros com um pouco de incerteza, mas logo firmou-se e se recompôs, endireitando a postura para não parecer um idiota. Quando ele levantou-se do sofá, pegando a bolsa de couro que estava ao seu lado, parou no meio do caminho. Não esperava que ele fosse _tão_ alto. Chanyeol deu um sorriso nervoso e endireitou a bolsa no ombro, as bochechas corando de um jeito violento. Quando finalmente superou a surpresa e se aproximou dele, o mais novo se curvou brevemente em uma reverência formal demais para quem estava falando aos montes há poucas horas. Riu baixinho, retribuindo o cumprimento e estendendo a mão para ele.

— É um prazer te conhecer pessoalmente, Chanyeol. Finalmente. — Disse em tom baixo, apertando a mão dele. Achou engraçado e de certa forma reconfortante perceber que ele tremia de ansiedade.

— Eu que deveria dizer isso… Obrigado pelo convite, ainda não sei como você conseguiu.

Olhou para Junmyeon, que conversava alegremente com o recepcionista, e tornou a encarar o mais novo. — Eu tive que contar a ele que estávamos conversando. Então seria bom se você relaxasse e não fingisse, hm, não me conhecer.

— Certo. — Riu aliviado, os ombros caindo um pouco. — Pensei que você não pudesse ficar chamando seus fãs a qualquer hora.

Deu de ombros e exibiu um sorriso culpado, ajeitando o boné que cobria o cabelo castanho. A gravação só aconteceria em dois dias, então o cantor estava quase sem maquiagem à sua frente, uma imagem que fazia seu peito apertar, o corpo bem torneado enfiado em uma camiseta preta que não era maior que o ideal — era costume aparecer com moletons grandes —. Daquela forma, os ombros largos ficavam bem delineados, a clávicula aparecendo e escapando pelo decote em U. Era muito injusto conhecê-lo tão bem enquanto Baekhyun ainda não sabia quase nada sobre si porque sentia-se iludido. Pelos olhos calorosos, pelo sorriso pequeno mas genuíno. Seriam dois dias difíceis.

— E eu não posso, você está certo, mas eu usei uma chantagem muito boa. Raramente tenho a oportunidade de fazer amigos novos e Junmyeon fica sensível quando menciono isso. — O empresário exibiu as três credenciais e apontou com a cabeça para os elevadores, chamando os dois.

Ficar em um elevador com seu ídolo e um empresário super protetor não era exatamente a coisa mais confortável do mundo. Adicione a isso um trajeto de vinte andares e as coisas ficam ainda mais constrangedoras. Baekhyun olhava para o chão e murmurava alguma música que não conhecia, mas Junmyeon olhava diretamente para Chanyeol. Como uma mãe analisando o coleguinha do filho de dois anos para ter certeza de que não era má influência. O decorador retribuía o olhar, tentando ignorar a ansiedade que sentia crescer no peito toda vez que seu cérebro lembrava-lhe de que estava ao lado de Byun Baekhyun.

— Então, Chanyeol, me diga… Gosta do que faz?

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando o seu melhor para não gaguejar. — Sempre foi o meu sonho poder mexer com interiores, então eu amo o meu trabalho. Quando eu era criança eu queria ter virado cantor, mas não deu muito certo.

Junmyeon franziu o cenho e Baekhyun finalmente ergueu a cabeça, subitamente interessado.

— Por que não deu certo? — Indagou antes que o Kim o fizesse. A cabeça de Chanyeol doeu um pouco ao pensar naquele assunto.

— Hm, a minha aparência. Não era agradável o suficiente, eu acho. Foi o que me disseram.

Baekhyun bufou, trocando um olhar enigmático com Junmyeon.

Adoraria dizer que fez uma boa contenção de danos e que tinha impedido que o temperamento impulsivo do cantor não viesse à tona, mas dizer isso seria mentir para si mesmo. Para alguns assuntos, ele era incontrolável.

— Quem te disse isso é estúpido. — Sua expressão tornou-se séria, os olhos fixos ao de Chanyeol. — Cantar não exige beleza física. E se fosse o caso, não teria problema algum porque você-

Junmyeon pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

— Chegamos. Que coisa, né? — Fuzilou o outro com o olhar, saindo do elevador logo em seguida. Chanyeol ainda demorou um pouco para se forçar a sair, a mente presa no que o cantor falava há poucos segundos. Teria sido aquilo um quase elogio?

No momento aquilo não importava, porque quando as portas do elevador se fecharam sabia que tinha que entrar no _modo profissional_. Era uma pessoa séria, afinal, não podia dar a ideia errada a eles. Ainda que aquele encontro tivesse sido marcado para mascarar a vontade dos dois de se conhecerem pessoalmente, tinha que ser o mais comportado e discreto possível ou seria chutado do vigésimo andar pelo empresário do rapaz.

A tarde passou voando naquele dia. Estava um pouco quente demais e talvez isso incomodasse Chanyeol, mas não havia nada mais animador do que ter toda aquela sala para receber seu surto de criatividade; a caixinha de som tocava em alto volume o álbum de Baekhyun enquanto se debruçava sobre o caderno de desenho que tinha levado, apoiado em uma escrivaninha que tinha sido colocada ali a pedido de Junmyeon, o notebook ligado e exibindo uma quantidade razoável de sites com os itens de decoração que aos poucos ia arrumando em seus desenhos.

Era bom estar livre para fazer o que lhe vinha à cabeça; geralmente seus clientes exigiam decorações com temas específicos, mas não era aquele o caso. O cantor estava confiando plenamente em sua criatividade.

Sentiu a mão quente do menor tocar-lhe o ombro enquanto espiava o que fazia, o aroma do perfume amadeirado atiçando os sentidos de Chanyeol com uma facilidade cruel.

— O que está fazendo? — Perguntou, olhando para o mais novo. Sustentou o olhar do Byun, focado na forma como a franjinha caía em seu rosto como uma cortina dourada. Não, não dourada como ouro, era algo mais parecido com… caramelo. Jongdae saberia descrever aquela cor de maneira mais eficiente.

Ouro ou caramelo, aquilo era mágico.

— Estou desenhando uns toques finais para aproveitar que o pé direito dessa sala é bem alto. As luzes vermelhas vão dar um ar bem legal ao cenário e vamos cobrir as paredes com pôsteres. — Folheou o caderno, distraindo-se ao passar pelas páginas onde tinha delineado as ilustrações. Há muito tempo não mexia com design gráfico, mas ao menos tinha um dia inteiro para apanhar do Illustrator e fazer algo decente. Baekhyun assentiu, escondendo ao máximo o quanto estava admirado. — Atrás da cadeira onde você vai estar, vocês vão colocar a banda… E as luzes do chão vão ser espalhadas ao redor dos integrantes.

— Você é bem talentoso, Chanyeol. Para desenhar, cantar, organizar as coisas. — Pontuou, a mão permanecendo no ombro dele. Não era um toque que incomodava, mas deixava-lhe mais ansioso do que já estava. E um pouco apreensivo, é claro. — Fico me perguntando no que mais você é talentoso…

Engasgou com a própria saliva, o lápis escapando de seus dedos. Baekhyun foi rápido em pegá-lo, rindo da reação exagerada do outro.

— Avisa antes de falar algo assim. — Reclamou e pegou o lápis, evitando o olhar malicioso que caía sobre si como um milhão de toneladas de _vontade_. — O Junmyeon pode ouvir.

— Ah, ele? Foi buscar café e alguns doces para a gente comer… Ninguém ouviu isso, fique tranquilo. Mas, se você vai ficar fofo desse jeito toda vez que eu te provocar isso vai ficar muito interessante, meu amor. — Bagunçou o cabelo do maior e se afastou como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando ao canto da sala vazia onde estava antes. Ele estava ocupado com um violão e o caderno de composições e era dali que vinha o som ambiente de acordes perfeitamente executados e murmúrios bonitos.

Endireitou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo, voltando ao que fazia antes de ser interrompido pelo demônio em pessoa.

Quando voltou para casa já passava das sete da noite e ficou combinado que conversariam por ligação assim que o cantor chegasse na casa dele. Enquanto tomava um banho e arrumava as coisas em seu escritório para que começasse a trabalhar nas ilustrações, concluiu que havia um problema gigantesco sendo alimentado dentro de si. Depois de passar horas na companhia confortável de Baekhyun, depois de horas de mensagens e muitos _emojis_ , começava a se iludir com o quanto gostaria que pudessem ser amigos. Ou algo a mais, porque também descobrira que o Byun — o verdadeiro, não o que ele demonstrava na mídia — era o tipo de pessoa com quem adoraria passar um bom trecho de sua vida.

Infelizmente, sabia que aquilo era um tanto impossível.

…

Olheiras fundas marcavam os olhos de Chanyeol quando se encontraram no dia da gravação para fazer os últimos retoques no cenário. Estava fazendo a maquiagem e não pôde lhe cumprimentar assim que chegou, mas seu olhar seguia o decorador o tempo todo, acompanhando cada mínimo movimento. Era uma faceta nova dele, o rosto marcado pelo cansaço e pelo estresse.

Dispensou gentilmente o maquiador e levantou-se, ajeitando a jaqueta que usava. Era a mesma do photoshoot para o Delight e a gargantilha fazia um contato ligeiramente frio em sua pele, balançando enquanto andava na direção do maior.

Notou a presença de Baekhyun e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar o figurino do dia. Aquela visão lhe trazia uma memória um pouco vergonhosa e soube pelo sorriso dele que com certeza tinham a mesma coisa em mente. Mesmo com aquela atenção de sua pessoa favorita no mundo, não conseguia se animar naquele momento. Não quando tinham impresso algumas de suas artes em um papel com a gramatura errada.

— Que carinha mal humorada. — Comentou em voz baixa, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para ele. Havia algo naquele homem que lhe deixava especialmente nervoso, concluiu. Talvez fosse a forma como ele parecia ficar bom em qualquer coisa, em qualquer roupa. Pudera, era só a merda de uma camiseta branca, mas Baekhyun sentia-se prestes a ajoelhar-se e pedir ele em casamento. Uma tatuagem que não tinha notado ainda despontava por baixo da manga de um dos braços.

Chanyeol deu um sorriso de canto, descruzando os braços para ajeitar a jaqueta que o mais velho usava sem nem mesmo perceber o que fazia. Não houve hesitação naquele gesto, apenas o fez como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, a ponta dos dedos roçando o peito desnudo.

Sua mente estava terrivelmente cheia com aquele vídeo onde o cantor corria os próprios dedos pelo pescoço, algo que não deveria ter sido _tão sensual_. Também estava lotada daquela imagem que tinha à sua frente: os olhos bonitos de Baekhyun, ressaltados contra a sombra alaranjada e o delineador vermelho que mal e mal aparecia de tão fino, mas estava ali. O brilho labial que ele usava reluzia contra as luzes vermelhas do ambiente de um jeito extremamente bonito, os lábios avermelhados. Além do perfume amadeirado de costume, sentia o aroma adocicado de cereja que só poderia pertencer ao brilho.

Aquilo era um atentado contra sua sanidade.

— Me desculpe, ontem foi um dia bem cheio. Pensei que não conseguiria terminar as ilustrações. — Afastou-se e enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Ficou bem bonito desse jeito.

— Obrigado. Você também não está de se jogar fora, devo admitir. — Elogiou, apertando a bochecha do mais novo de maneira infantil. — Só não vai ficar vermelho por causa disso, hein?

— Não tem graça! — Reclamou Chanyeol, finalmente exibindo aquele sorriso que deixava Baekhyun um pouquinho afetado. Quando faziam chamadas de vídeo, aquele sorriso sempre dava o ar da graça quando o cantor fazia alguma piada estúpida, e ele era cheio de piadas estúpidas.

— Certo, certo. Deixa eu te propor uma coisa: aceita jantar comigo depois da gravação? Sei que está um pouco cansado, mas achei que seria um jeito legal de retribuir a sua ajuda.

Aquela era uma fala perigosa.

Queria aceitar, mas aquela escolha de palavras era lamentável. _Retribuir a ajuda_. Não era pelo prazer de sua companhia?

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Se alguém fotografa a gente vai ficar feio pro seu lado e não quero que isso aconteça.

O sorriso dele vacilou ao ouvir aquilo. Deu de ombros e fez menção de se afastar porque precisava começar a se aquecer para a gravação.

— Não te levaria a um restaurante. Se você mudar de ideia… sabe onde me achar.

Deixou-lhe sozinho mais uma vez, deixando que Chanyeol ficasse livre para remoer o fim daquela conversa. Era meio cabeça dura e demoraria um pouco a mudar de ideia, mas sabia no fundo de seu coração que eventualmente cederia a um jantar com o Byun.

Enquanto ele cantava os primeiros versos de Candy, sentado na cadeira alta de um jeito relaxado, descobriu com espanto que não conseguia mais enxergar Baekhyun como seu ídolo. Olhava para ele e apenas conseguia ver um amigo. Uma amizade que doía um pouco de vez em quando, mas isso era problema exclusivamente seu. Ao menos era isso que pensava.

…

Aguentou remoer aquela conversa por três dias inteiros. Não parou de falar com Baekhyun, mas ele também não tocou mais no assunto porque deduziu que tinha dado um passo maior que a perna.

Byun Baekhyun já não sabia mais como lidar com relacionamentos normais.

Em um cenário comum, ele comentaria com Junmyeon sobre sua necessidade de um pouco de contato humano e acabaria resolvendo aquilo com seu melhor amigo, um rapper de um grupo da mesma empresa de onde vinha. Aquele não era um cenário comum; não conseguia virar para seu empresário e dizer que estava brincando com o fogo daquele jeito. Desde o começo de sua carreira, quando ainda era um moleque treinando para ser algo no futuro, todos ao seu redor reforçavam que nunca deveria se envolver com um fã, sob hipótese alguma.

Ninguém lhe avisou sobre Park Chanyeol.

Reconhecia o user dele no twitter porque era um nome muito fácil de gravar. E também porque gostava de _byuniverse_ , é claro. Quando viu o surto dele com as fotos daquele ensaio, decidiu que não faria mal algum brincar um pouquinho com aquele fã. Era apenas uma brincadeira. A princípio, havia achado ele bem bonitinho, mas não sentia de fato que queria levar ele pra cama. E para um restaurante legal. Para a praia, quem sabe. Esses desejos foram surgindo aos poucos.

Aquela brincadeira já se estendia por dois meses e mais de duzentas mil mensagens trocadas entre eles, horas de ligações e muita provocação, mas nenhuma ação. Chanyeol se mostrava sempre muito respeitoso — até demais —, principalmente porque sabia que Baekhyun estava mais do que ciente de seus surtos de fanboy. Aquilo lhe deixava mais aliviado porque aos poucos percebia que o mais novo não mais agia como um fã, mas sim como um amigo. Alguém que não lhe jogaria no fogo só para conseguir mídia e likes. Isso fazia absurdos com seu coração porque era uma pessoa muito solitária e porque, devido a esse medo de sair da linha que parecia se apossar de Chanyeol quando estavam conversando, ele provavelmente não tinha aqueles mesmos desejos. Ele nunca demonstrava nada além de vergonha e respeito desde o dia em que começaram a conversar.

Por isso, ficou muito surpreso quando ele manifestou algum interesse no jantar que tinha oferecido há alguns dias. Mandou para ele o endereço de seu apartamento depois de alguns minutos tentando decidir se era uma boa ideia ou não. Confiava em Chanyeol, mas não confiava nas pessoas num geral. Temia que por algum descuido aquele jantar virasse uma gigantesca dor de cabeça para os dois.

Acima de tudo, tinha medo de não conseguir fazer nem mesmo um simples jantar, porque isso seria definitivamente patético. Tinha descoberto o prato preferido do mais novo e testou a receita pelo menos três vezes antes de fazer aquele convite no dia da gravação.

Ele chegou às seis, mas Baekhyun estava ansioso desde o momento em que tinha acordado. Tinha cortado a carne para fazer o _tonkatsu_ de tarde e deixado ela marinando no limão, com medo de que ficasse sem sabor. Também arrumara o apartamento umas sete vezes — com margem de erro de mais 10 vezes — porque sentia-se nervoso por receber um decorador em seu lar, como se de alguma forma ele fosse lhe julgar pelo sofá naquele tom de rosa clarinho ou pelos livros organizados por cores na estante.

Chanyeol não conseguia pensar em nada daquilo é claro. Brincava com a barra da camisa xadrez, perguntando a si mesmo se a escolha da amarela com azul havia sido a melhor. Na loja a vendedora tinha dito que ela realçava sua pele, mas nunca confiava em senhorinhas simpáticas ao extremo. Baekhyun interrompeu aquele conflito interno ao abrir a porta, o rosto iluminando-se com um sorriso pequeno.

Era uma tristeza ter que acalmar o coração quando a imagem do cantor, vestido com um jeans preto e um moletom bege, conseguia ser tão etérea.

— Você veio! Entra, Yeollie. — Abriu a porta e deu espaço para que o mais novo entrasse, animado. Vê-lo ali fazia com que suas preocupações de outrora desaparecessem. — Caramba, eu tenho uma camisa bem parecida com a tua.

— Sério? — Perguntou, distraído enquanto olhava a sala de estar. Ele tinha um monte de espécies daquelas plantinhas pequenas que adorava enfiar em todo canto do escritório que dividia com Jongdae. E o sofá era muito atraente, mas aquele apartamento não era nem de perto tão grande quanto imaginou que seria. Era quase idêntico ao que tinha.

— Uhum, mas a cor ficou melhor em você.

Trocaram um olhar ligeiramente cúmplice. Começava ali a noite mais complexa para o relacionamento dos dois e os motivos envolviam vinho, um Baekhyun que ficava facilmente bêbado e um jantar que tinha dado certo até demais.

Os dois acabaram a noite sentados no tapete da sala, as costas contra o sofá e nada além de duas garrafas de vinho entre eles. Uma delas já estava vazia e camisa xadrez que o mais novo estava usando por cima da camiseta branca ficara esquecida em algum lugar da sala.

O mais velho ficava muito fofo quando falava de sua paixão pela música. Cantarolava uma música na qual estava trabalhando, a taça de cristal dançando entre os dedos finos, o rosto preso ao calor e à vermelhidão que o vinho lhe proporcionava. Por sorte, o Park tinha resistido bravamente às armadilhas do álcool, bebendo muito mais lentamente do que o outro.

— Já ouviu falar de uma frase que é assim… — Murmurou, a cabeça girando levemente. — _In vino veritas_?

Balançou a cabeça, tomando a taça vazia da mão do menor e colocando-a ao seu lado, longe do alcance dele. — Não, o que significa?

— Significa que as pessoas acham que a verdade está no vinho. Que ele dá uma sensação de liberdade às pessoas.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, o olhar preso aos lábios do Byun. Não deveria estar olhando para lá, mas não conseguia evitar.

— E onde você quer chegar com isso?

Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. Antes que o decorador conseguisse prever o que acontecia, inclinou-se para frente e roubou-lhe um beijo que foi breve, mas que foi o suficiente para deixar o ambiente impossivelmente tenso.

Por um momento, não conseguiu ao certo raciocinar em cima do que tinha ocorrido; não lhe passou pela cabeça que Baekhyun estava bêbado e que poderia se arrepender, nem mesmo que poderia estar tendo a ideia errada daquela situação. Não. Por uma fração de segundo, houve apenas um olhar intenso trocado entre os dois, que traduziu toda a confusão que vinham sentindo há algum tempo, e isso foi combustível suficiente para que impedisse que o cantor se afastasse. Puxou-lhe pelo pulso e suas bocas se encontraram de um jeito urgente, trocando pela primeira vez um beijo de verdade.

Chanyeol apenas percebeu o quão perigoso era aquilo que faziam quando sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun se enredando por seu cabelo, puxando um pouquinho — o suficiente para lhe deixar à beira do descontrole —, os dígitos quentes descendo por sua nuca. Afastou ele de maneira gentil, as testas unidas em um gesto tão íntimo quanto o beijo que tinham trocado.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se recuperar. Céus, estava tremendo com a força do desejo que sentia pelo mais novo e aquilo era vergonhoso.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso. — Chanyeol sussurrou, a voz ligeiramente rouca. Surpreendeu-se quando ele abriu os olhos e lhe encarou, curioso.

— Por que?

Soltou o pulso do menor e se afastou, voltando a encostar-se no sofá. Era um pouco doloroso ter que se refrear daquela forma quando sentia uma euforia tão grande ao pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Porque isso vai machucar nós dois, Baekhyun. Não podemos começar algo que vai terminar de um jeito feio e… não sei o que eu significo para você. — Explicou, rindo de nervoso. Levantou-se e pegou a garrafa vazia, pronto para levá-la de volta para a cozinha. Quando se metia em alguma situação constrangedora, sentia a necessidade de fazer qualquer coisa para sair dela. — Mas você significa muito para mim, desde muito antes de nos conhecermos. Não quero jogar isso no lixo quando eu me machucar, mas quando eu olho para você eu sinto… coisas demais para o meu próprio bem. Não é saudável.

Ficou em silêncio, bêbado demais para compreender as sutilezas do que ele falava. Apenas sabia que Chanyeol estava certo; aquilo poderia acabar de um jeito muito feio e não seria bom. Talvez acabasse com eles sendo pegos, ou com uma bronca de Junmyeon. Também poderia acabar se Baekhyun olhasse para dentro de si próprio e entendesse que o que sentia pelo mais novo era algo que não podia ser revelado depois de algumas taças de vinho. Aqueles sentimentos eram confusos, conflituosos, e não queria entregar aquela bagunça para ele sem nem mesmo tentar desfazê-la. Tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo.

Por isso, não sentiu-se rejeitado quando ele disse que iria embora assim que voltou da cozinha, os olhos estranhamente tristes.

Novamente sozinho, o Byun terminou a segunda garrafa de vinho com a camisa dele em seu colo, esquentando-lhe naquela noite atipicamente fria.

Esquecer a camisa na casa dele fora um risco calculado. Chanyeol _queria_ que ele tivesse um motivo para lhe encontrar mais uma vez, uma desculpa para que se lembrassem daquele beijo que, mesmo que por poucos segundos, tinha lhe parecido tão gostoso e doce.

…

Eles continuavam se encontrando de maneira casual vez ou outra, mas Baekhyun não lhe devolvera a camisa. Ele não tocava no assunto e fingia muito bem que não estava preocupado com o jeito distante de Chanyeol, mas as coisas estavam ficando um pouco insuportáveis.

Era quase como se fossem feitos para ficarem juntos. Depois que provara do beijo dele, só conseguia pensar naquilo e não lhe soava justo que continuassem vivendo normalmente como amigos depois de ter uma prova do pedacinho de céu que ele era.

Por outro lado, o Park também fazia um bom trabalho fingindo que não estava surtando por dentro por causa do que tinha acontecido. Soube que o jogo estava perdido de um jeito quase que desleal quando assistiu a uma entrevista do cantor — que tinha acabado de lançar um cover de _Love On The Brain_ , da Rihanna — em um canal muito popular. Ele usava a camisa que tinha deixado em sua casa, as mãos quase desaparecendo por debaixo das mangas longas.

_Eu sempre gostei muito dessa música, mas ultimamente ela ganhou um significado diferente para mim, sabe?_ Ele sorriu de um jeito charmoso, olhando diretamente para a câmera. _Às vezes eu me sinto exausto, não sei mais o que fazer para entrar no coração dessa pessoa e… estou usando meu último recurso. Acredito que a música pode nos curar e pode nos trazer coisas boas, então espero que a pessoa escute o amor que coloquei no arranjo._

Park Chanyeol nunca fora muito de sentir-se atingido por letras de música. As letras que Baekhyun fazia sempre eram muito boas, mas frequentemente se via perdido pela melodia. Pela voz, pelo instrumental… Nunca pela letra em si. Por isso sentiu algo muito similar a um tapa na cara quando foi ler a letra da música original e percebeu que aquele cover bonito estava lhe dando muito mais do que um tapa. Era um espancamento. Não estava pronto para ouvi-lo dizer que o amor — ou seria a pessoa em si? — lhe _fodia tão bem_ , suplicando em sua voz bonita para que mantivesse seu amor intocado e para que se permitisse _queimar_.

Ele nunca fora bom intérprete e metáforas raramente lhe atraíam, mas soube que estava fazendo a decisão certa quando desligou a televisão e saiu de casa apenas com o celular e a carteira, ligando brevemente para Jongdae para avisar que não conseguiria ir jantar em sua casa porque tinha que resolver algo importante.

Sabia que Baekhyun estava em casa porque horas antes ele tinha dito que iria se ausentar para jogar um pouco. Talvez por isso teve que esperar tanto até que ele finalmente abrisse a porta, surpreso com a visita inesperada. Ele ainda estava com a maquiagem vermelha que tinha usado na entrevista e com sua camisa, que lhe cobria metade das coxas. Apesar daquele visual sombrio, uma rápida olhada em suas meias desarmou completamente aquela impressão; era difícil levar ele a sério com a meia rosa cheia de gatinhos brancos.

Mais difícil ainda era acreditar que tinha ficado _duro_ ouvindo o cover de um homem que usava aquele tipo de coisa.

— Primeiramente, você não vai fazer nenhum comentário a respeito da minha meia! — Exclamou, ainda bloqueando a passagem do amigo. Chanyeol ergueu as mãos, desviando o olhar daquele item tão singular para fitar Baekhyun.

— Nem falei nada, credo. Eu… Baek, nós precisamos conversar.

Deixou que o mais novo entrasse e então trancou a porta, as mãos tremendo por causa do nervosismo.

— Você quer beber alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigado. — Sentou-se no sofá e uniu ambas as mãos em cima dos joelhos, como se estivesse desconfortável na própria pele. Esperou até que o cantor sentasse ao seu lado, a uma distância segura. Os olhos esbarraram nas coxas dele, a pele descoberta lhe atraindo como se fosse algum tipo de magia negra. — Eu vi a sua entrevista.

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração. — Oh. Certo.

— É verdade? O que você disse sobre a música?

— Sim. — Respondeu de maneira firme, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Eu vou ser bem sincero com você, Chanyeol, porque somos homens adultos e eu já estou um pouco velho demais pra ficar me privando de certas coisas. Eu quero ficar com você, mesmo com todos os riscos.

Endireitou-se no sofá, o coração palpitando ao ouvir aquela declaração.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Ele riu, aproximando-se de Chanyeol lentamente. Daquela distância, podia ver como o castanho nos olhos de Baekhyun era tão denso quanto chocolate.

— Absoluta, eu quero tentar fazer isso dar certo. Não quero descartar o que eu sinto quando estou com você. — Confessou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Era algo estranho para si, uma vez que costumava ser todo dado a flertes inconsequentes e acostumado a situações sexuais.

Aquela situação que se desenhava ali entre eles não era apenas sexual, esse era o diferencial. Não havia segundas intenções nos olhos reticentes do decorador, tampouco no sorriso que nascia em seus lábios.

— E o que você sente quando está comigo?

Ainda que ele estivesse todo cheio de um carinho inocente, não havia um resquício sequer de ingenuidade quando Baekhyun se insinuou para perto dele, os lábios roçando o lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol. Sentiu o mais novo arrepiar-se ao menor contato, como se pudesse desmontar ali mesmo.

— Me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo, _você é a pessoa que eu encontrei, o primeiro e único_.

Ele tinha jogado muito baixo citando sua música preferida.

Era tão sorrateiro quanto uma serpente, a pontinha do nariz deslizando pelo maxilar do maior. Deixou um beijo delicado em sua bochecha, sentindo o perfume gostoso do Park lhe tomar os sentidos de um jeito excitante. Ele segurou em sua cintura, puxando-lhe até que estivesse em seu colo.

Não sabia exatamente o que esperar daquela noite quando finalmente beijou o cantor de um jeito mais relaxado, experimentando um pouco das curvas masculinas das quais seu corpo era cheio. Havia algo diabolicamente satisfatório em sentir o tecido de sua própria camisa contra seus dedos, desbravando aos poucos as costas do menor. Baekhyun era um homem dedicado no que fazia, partindo o beijo para descer beijos demorados pelo pescoço do outro. Seus dedos ágeis sumiam entre o cabelo de Chanyeol, puxando-lhe até que jogasse a cabeça para trás, os lábios bonitos presos em um gemido que morreu em sua garganta.

Àquela altura já começava a criar expectativas altas a respeito do que ele faria a seguir. Não que esperasse algo além de alguns amassos, mas não conseguia manter o controle enquanto o tinha rebolado de um jeito tão insuportavelmente sensual em seu colo, parecendo gostar muito do que fazia. Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar, pesado, o hálito quente resvalando contra o pescoço de Chanyeol. Aquilo provocou uma reação em cadeia gostosa e o Byun não conteve um gemido vergonhosamente alto quando sentiu as mãos grandes do outro lhe encherem a bunda por baixo da camisa, apertando a carne sem hesitar. Podia sentir o pau dele endurecer abaixo de si e não podia dizer que não estava buscando justamente aquilo.

— Baekhyun… — Gemeu, encarando o menor. Seus olhos estavam nublados pelo tesão latente, a pontinha do nariz vermelha de um jeito adorável. — Não seria melhor se nós parássemos? Ir devagar?

— Eu não quero parar. — Disse entredentes, capturando os lábios dele em um beijo mais carinhoso. Tinha parado de se movimentar por um instante, atento às reações do mais novo. — Você me deixa maluco de tesão por meses e espera que eu pare agora? Disse que ia me _foder_ , que queria me _mamar_ , e não vai fazer isso? Mantenha sua palavra, Chanyeol.

Riu baixinho, as mãos indo aos botões da camisa xadrez. Desfez cada um deles lentamente e deslizou-a pelos ombros do mais velho, não demorando em tomar com a boca um dos mamilos dele. O som que saiu da boca dele foi o suficiente para que continuasse resoluto em chupar cada centímetro de pele que encontrava pela frente, apoiando o corpo trêmulo com uma das mãos. Ele não se arriscaria a ser brega e dizer que a pele de Baekhyun tinha um gosto diferente, porque pele era pele. Tinha transado um bom número de vezes para saber disso. Mas sabia também que não havia tido ninguém tão passional, que lhe excitasse com tão pouco. Gostou de sentir contra a língua a derme que se arrepiava a cada caminho percorrido e gostou ainda mais de sentir os dedos dele, impacientes, tentando lhe arrancar a camiseta que usava.

Por alguns segundos, pareceu impossível continuar provocando Chanyeol. Não sabia se continuava dedicado a rebolar em cima do pau dele, se aproveitava o que a boca do Park fazia ou se tentava tirar a camiseta dele, apenas sabia que precisava retomar o controle antes que se desfizesse em um orgasmo vergonhosamente rápido sem nem ao menos se tocar. Baekhyun sempre gostava de dominar, muito mais do que ser dominado, e desde o começo se perguntava se Chanyeol se permitiria ser dominado por ele. Tirou a camiseta dele rapidamente e atirou para trás, rindo um pouco ao ver o cabelo bagunçado por causa de toda aquela pressa. Ajeitou-lhe da melhor forma que podia e acariciou o rosto do maior, sorrindo de um jeitinho meio abalado.

— Você é lindo, sabia disso? — Comentou antes que pudesse conter-se, arrancando dele um sorriso tímido. — Quer ir para o meu quarto?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, as mãos firmes nos lados do corpo do mais velho. Chanyeol pressionou-lhe as costas, até que sua cabeça estivesse acomodada em seu ombro. Sentia a respiração pesada dele contra a bochecha de Baekhyun. Naquela posição, podia sentir a própria ereção roçar contra o pau dele, ainda coberto pelo jeans, e foi impossível não deixar escapar um gemido manhoso, contra todas as suas expectativas de tomar o controle.

— Não. Quero te foder aqui mesmo, posso? — Perguntou em um tom baixo, os dedos enganchados na barra da cueca do cantor. Baekhyun estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo o próprio pau latejar e o tecido umedecer contra sua pele, denunciando o quanto aquilo estava lhe afetando.

Talvez pudesse se deixar dominado por ele. Só uma vez. Não faria mal, certo?

— Pede com jeitinho, então.

Deitou o outro contra o sofá, sentindo-se estranhamente desafiado por aquele rapaz insolente. Tirou a cueca dele, libertando o pau rijo de sua prisão tão torturante. Chanyeol geralmente não ligava muito para aquela imagem, mas era muito bom ver a cabecinha brilhando com pré gozo, umedecendo o ventre do Byun de um jeito obsceno. Dava uma vontade de cair de boca, mas esse não era seu plano. Por enquanto. Sentiu o próprio pau latejar dentro da calça e se contentou em apertar ele só um pouquinho sob o olhar desejoso do menor.

— Eu juro que se você continuar me provocando desse jeito eu vou ser _obrigado_ a te foder até que você esqueça do seu nome. — Grunhiu, passando uma das pernas de Baekhyun por cima de seu ombro. Não costumava ser tão verbal durante o sexo, mas algo no Byun lhe deixava com muita vontade de deixar escapar umas safadezas. Algo sobre a forma como ele parecia uma espécie de deus grego deitado naquele sofá, o lábio inferior preso pelos dentes, a mão direita acariciando um dos mamilos de maneira quase que automática.

Ele olhou para Chanyeol, ansioso para saber o que faria.

Nem em um milhão de anos imaginou que Chanyeol se abaixaria e fosse meter a língua em sua entrada, os olhos fixos aos seus como se não estivesse fazendo aquilo. Seu ventre repuxou de um jeito violento, sensível àquele toque, vertendo um pouco mais de pré-gozo. Seu coração praticamente esmurrava o peito por causa daquilo, o sangue bombeando com força total. Ele tentou, mas dali em diante não conseguiu mais parar de gemer.

No começo era um pouco mais fácil. O mais novo era cuidadoso e parecia gostar de fazer as coisas de um jeito lento, aumentando o sofrimento de Baekhyun de maneira exponencial. Sua única reação lógica a sentir a língua dele entrando e saindo de si com tanto esmero foi tentar desesperadamente se tocar, a mão fechada em torno do próprio pau de um jeito que teria sido delicioso se não fosse impedido por Chanyeol.

Quando fez o gesto de afastar a mão dele, parou imediatamente de chupar a pele, substituindo a língua com um dedo. O cantor gemeu insatisfeito, fuzilando Chanyeol com o olhar. Custava a entender como seu fã mais tímido — e surtado, no melhor sentido da palavra — tinha se transformado naquele homem que lhe encarava com olhos sérios, abdicando do próprio prazer só para ver-lhe se contorcer com o que fazia. Gemeu alto ao sentir o segundo dedo dentro de si, alcançando sua próstata com facilidade.

Park Chanyeol era uma caixinha de surpresas.

— Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você fazer isso? — Indagou, um dos joelhos apoiados enquanto dedava Baekhyun como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Era um pouco insuportável assistir àquilo sem poder se aliviar, mas queria dar a ele uma boa noite. Seus olhos esbarraram brevemente no que fazia, a entrada do Byun sugando-lhe os dedos já molhados com a própria saliva.

— Chanyeol… — Suplicou entre um gemido e outro, agarrando a mão livre do mais novo. Seus dedos se entrelaçavam e ele apertou com força, recebendo muito bem o terceiro dedo. Pela forma como seu pau negligenciado latejava e vertia pré-gozo, estava à beira do orgasmo.

Não tinha planos de deixar que Baekhyun se tocasse antes de gozar e isso se concretizou poucos minutos depois com um orgasmo violento que lhe desconectou da realidade por alguns instantes. Gozou contra a própria barriga, o nome de Chanyeol preso em seus lábios. Admirou por algum tempo enquanto ele se recuperava, os olhos fechados com força. Não tinha largado sua mão em momento algum.

Sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e beijou-lhe a testa, rindo da forma como foi encarado logo em seguida. Baekhyun parecia estar _puto_ com o fato de que tinha gozado antes.

— Não precisa ficar bravo. — Pontuou com um risinho nos lábios, os dedos acariciando o pau do Byun que ainda permanecia semi-rígido.

— Senta direito, Chanyeol. — Rosnou, levantando-se e empurrando-lhe pelos ombros até que suas costas estivessem contra o sofá. Com pressa, se desfez do jeans do maior e a cueca teve o mesmo fim no chão da sala, finalmente expondo-lhe completamente. — Você acha que pode simplesmente vir aqui em casa… Fazer tudo isso e sair ileso?

Sorriu, segurando a mão de Baekhyun. — Não espero sair ileso. Eu tenho… uma camisinha no bolso da calça.

— Que porra de camisinha, Chanyeol. Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim.

Poucas visões que tivera em sua vida foram tão sensuais quanto Byun Baekhyun, o cenho franzido em tesão e antecipação, se ajeitando em seu colo e sentando em seu pau lentamente, tomando centímetro por centímetro, um gemido arrastado — que saiu em conjunto com o de Chanyeol — enchendo o ambiente e os ouvidos dos dois em uma harmonia safada e gostosa. A priori a sensação foi incômoda para o Byun, os dedos apertando a mão do mais novo, o rosto mascarado de seriedade. Não fora a melhor das decisões, mas sentia o pau dele deslizar para dentro com facilidade por causa da saliva, reacendendo dentro de si o tesão que sentia, implacável, desde o começo daquele ato.

Não podia dizer que não estava preocupado enquanto esperava que Baekhyun fizesse algo, o interior dele comprimindo seu pau de um jeito delicioso. Os olhos dele, apesar de sérios, estavam acesos com a luxúria, porém marejados por causa do esforço. Enxugou uma lágrima solitária que escorreu por sua bochecha e tomou seus lábios em um beijo lento, tomando em mãos o pau ainda intocado do mais velho. Gemeu contra a boca dele, subitamente tomado por uma vontade de continuar aquilo. Provou do terreno antes de se entregar completamente àquela vontade, subindo e descendo lentamente. Somou o resultado dessa pequena prova à masturbação vagarosa que recebia e sentiu-se um pouco na Lua ao aumentar a velocidade, quicando e rebolando no pau de Chanyeol.

Daquela forma Baekhyun podia sentir-lhe tocar sua próstata pela segunda vez na noite, deixando escapar o quanto estava gostoso sentar em Chanyeol. Sua pele não saiu imaculada daquela história, recebendo chupadas e mordiscadas do maior. Ele intercalava aquilo com gemidos altos que pareciam música aos ouvidos do Byun; a voz rouca e arrastada lhe massageava o ego muito bem. Ele desceu a mão em um tapa ardido em sua bunda — e Baekhyun não sabia definir o quanto aquilo tinha lhe excitado, o pau gotejando e muito mais desperto do que antes —, segurando-a entre os dedos logo em seguida como se fosse algo que lhe pertencesse. Sentia o tesão transbordar por todos os poros de seu corpo quando percebeu que os dois lutavam por dominância, o quadril de Chanyeol encontrando o seu ao mesmo tempo em que rebolava em cima dele.

Gostava daquilo, da forma como eles pareciam estar notavelmente mais desesperados e brutos conforme chegavam à beira do ápice, a boca do Park chupando-lhe os mamilos de maneira devota e que lhe empurrava mais e mais na direção do clímax.

Inclinou-se sobre ele e cravou os dentes em seu ombro, descontando ali tudo o que sentia para que não gritasse o nome do mais novo e deixasse a vizinhança ciente de que estava sendo fodido muito bem. Baekhyun gozou pela segunda vez contra a mão dele, o orgasmo arrastado enquanto Chanyeol continuou se arremetendo dentro de si, atingindo sua próstata várias vezes seguidas até que alcançasse seu ápice de um jeito tão gostoso que lhe tirou de órbita por alguns instantes.

Baekhyun evitou que se desmontasse em cima dele, as mãos apoiadas contra o peito largo do maior, que subia e descia de maneira pesada. O pau dele permanecia dentro de si, quente, o gozo escorrendo pelas coxas de ambos de um jeito que poderia ter sido constrangedor mas por algum motivo achava muito _sexy_. Chanyeol afastou a franja que caía sobre os olhos do cantor, ofegante, o polegar deixando uma carícia gentil em sua bochecha. Ele sorriu, cansado, sem saber ao certo como agir depois do que tinham feito.

Admirou o corpo dele, os olhos deslizando pela pele marcada por chupões e mordidas, não muito diferente de seu pescoço e maxilar. — Acho que finalmente consegui tirar as palavrinhas dessa boca. — Concluiu o mais novo, satisfeito com a forma como parecia lhe faltar palavras. Baekhyun deu um soco leve no braço dele, saindo de cima de seu colo com cuidado para não se desequilibrar.

— Me acompanha, Park Chanyeol? — Perguntou com um sorriso, sumindo pelo corredor, a bunda bonita e marcada com os dedos de Chanyeol balançando conforme andava.

— Babaca… — Levantou-se logo em seguida, não hesitando em aceitar o convite mesmo sem saber o que aconteceria.

Mais tarde naquela noite, cumpriu sua palavra de que _mamaria_ e _sentaria_ no cantor a noite toda, porque ele jamais quebrava suas promessas. Principalmente se elas fossem direcionadas a Byun Baekhyun, o homem que por anos fora apenas um sonho distante e que agora cabia em seu abraço.


End file.
